prikosandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shex
Basic Biography The Shex are most relatable to half-elvens, looking almost exactly like them. Their eye pigments are typically found to be either red, green, purple, white. Average height of a Shex male is around 6-foot and 2-inches. A Shex female is averagely shorter but usually has a closer affinity with the natural magic elements in the underground caverns. They age very slowly, the highest recorded Shex being a female that lived to her three-thousandth year, the older and closer they get to death, the more in tune they get with their prime God: Inian. Government The government of the Shex is purely autocratic, the leading government official being their King or Queen of a respective dynasty. The current dynasty in power is the Geviel Dynasty, lead by it's matriarch, Vashti Geviel III. Subsequent leaders of government include the Militant Hierarch, Lord-General Magus, Lord-General Architect, and the Dynasty's Diplomat. Militant Hierarch The Militant Hierarch is a member of the Dynasty's Cabinet, and is over all of the Shex Military Forces, including it's Admirality and General's Council. The only position higher than this one in the cabinet is the King or Queen theirself. The current Militant Hierarch during the End Times Era is Baron Azu Montris Zenith, an upper-class aristocrat hailing from Xerath. Lord-General Magus Quite possibly the most respected position in the entire council, the Lord-General Magus is the only position that can change as it is elected by the normal people. The criteria for being a Lord-General Magus is that one must be of noble blood, be a highly respected citizen of the country, and have no affiliations to family. The Lord-General Magus as the name implies, is typically a mage of some sorts and has command over a variety of potent spells. Lord-General Architect This position is held by the most intelligent of the Shex aristocrats, it is responsible for the construction of cities, their superstructure magical Vaults, and anything that deals with making something such as military weapons, or warmachines, Dynasty's Diplomat Head of Foreign Affairs, the Dynasty Diplomat is over all foreign and domestic envoys, messengers, diplomats, and anything in between. Although not a very powerful position, it is a key role in keeping peace with the Qalnor Imperium to the country's south. Religion The Shex people are highly religious, the highest religious position is the government-independent role of Great Speaker, although it is not held very often. The Shex follow a strict codex of religious laws that generally tell them to be peaceful. Inian, The Androgynous and God Of Creation Inian is the highest rank Entity and is the personification of both Life and Death making them a neutral God. They appear as a half-male, half-female being in texts but in reality is said to be Prikos itself, encompassing all elements and is the representative of the beginning and end. This being is the one who is revered as the literal world and is the creator of all gods and goddesses aside from Otakus. Sariel, The Mother and Twisted Goddess Of Wind and Air Sariel is the second born of Inian and the Mother of the Shex people, having stolen the clay sculptures from Malthus, the God of Fire, Pottery, Architecture, and Art Iaoel, The Mountain and God Of Earth Iaoel is the only God not born directly from Inian, and was created by accident when Inian breathed life into the world, parts of it filled the First Mountain and as such, Iaoel was born. He is the patron of smiths in the Shex country and personifies all things from the Earth such as crops, ore, and other things. Malthus, The God of Fire, Architecture, Art, and Pottery Malthus is the primary protector of the world against his twisted sister Sariel, although the Shex revere him as an evil god who forced their "mother" Sariel out of the continent and onto the mainland, he actually did so to protect the Qalnor and Shex peoples from her and Iddona. Malthus has bouts of occasional rage and grief and is currently unstable, he feeds off of the hatred and horror of the world making him potentially the strongest god out of all of them, mostly as a counter against Ulwe , the goddess who becomes stronger with love. Naaririel, The Maiden and Goddess Of Water and Ships To those who sail the seas pay homage to Naaririel, the Mistress of Waves and Goddess of all Water. She is the most chaotic and unknown of the five Gods and is also called the "Goddess of Natural Disaster" by some of her rival cults. Although she embodies the powerful element of water, she also embodies the peaceful tranquility water can also be, making her the random dice of the Shex Pantheon. Major Cities Xerath Xerath is the main capital city of the Geviel Dynasty and the location of the House of Lordships, also known as the Dynastical Cabinet. Most of the city is actually floating due to it being on top of one of the largest wells of mana in the world, the very central super-crystal is the Vault known as the "Heart of Sariel" and supplies more than ninety percent of the country's mana. The entire city is a floating fortress with almost every house made of solid stone and each one has one to ten arrow slits in it for archers to fire on invaders. Since the city is on top of a mountain, it makes it all the more inaccessible by trespassers and those who wish to do the city harm. Mogorov Mogorov is the port city of the Geviel Dynasty and is well known for having the largest cult to Naaririel, the Maiden. It houses the massive fleet known as the White Dream, a conglomerate of mage-ships that use their naval prowess to patrol the coasts of the country. It's known for it's tall towers and large harbors, being a beacon of trade to those who wish to purchase the fine wares of the Shex people. Yana Name after the tree it is built around, Yana is a large complex fit to be the capital if needed. Although it is called a Major City, most of the city is actually a large tree, with the majority of the homes and houses being built inside of the tree, it is considered to be a focal point for a large majority of the zen temples in the nation. Due to this, it is the largest military installation in the country since most of the warriors live here because of the peaceful and tranquil nature Yana provides.